1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gift boxes and more particularly pertains to a new reusable gift wrapping container for providing an easier means of wrapping a gift.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gift boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, gift boxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art gift boxes include U. S. Pat. No. 5,245,815 to Savage; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,935 to Mancel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,759 to Gannon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,314 to Penick; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,822 to Johnson et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,218 to Serna.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new reusable gift wrapping container. The inventive device includes a top portion including a rectangular central panel. The central panel has opposed long side edges and opposed short end edges. The opposed short end edges each have an end flap foldably secured thereto. The end flaps each have a generally rectangular configuration. The end flaps each have a supplemental end flap foldably secured to a free outer edge thereof. The opposed long side edges each have a top flap foldably secured thereto whereby inward folding of the top flaps will cover the bottom panel. The top flaps each have a generally trapezoidal configuration. Each top flap has a hook and loop strip disposed on a bottom surface for coupling with hook and loop fasteners of a central outer surface of the bottom portion.
In these respects, the reusable gift wrapping container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an easier means of wrapping a gift.